


Truth or Drunk | Lucas x Doyoung

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, Fluff to Smut, Ft. Mark, Funny, Just a drunk oneshot, Lucas is a whole crackhead what do you expect, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Teasing, Truth or Dare, a little crackish, blep boy, drunk, fluffy af, good ol anal sex, here comes the spoiler smut tags, kissing down body, lots of cute, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: Oneshot request for: @letusjoinasone (Twitter)Drunk Truth or Dare while the rest of NCT are out to the cinemas.What could go wrong?





	Truth or Drunk | Lucas x Doyoung

Doyoung and Lucas were in the living room watching tv.  
Well Lucas was... Doyoung had fallen asleep a good ten minutes ago, head on Lucas’ lap.  
Lucas was casually running his hand through Doyoung’s hair when Mark came into the lounge room. Lucas shushed him before he could even open his mouth, pointing at the sleeping member.

“We’re all going to the movie’s... I’m going to assume you don’t want to come?” Mark whispered as the members walked past him outside to get into the van.  
“I’ll stay here with this cutie” Lucas smiled, looking down at his hyung peacefully asleep. Or so he thought.  
“You ever gonna ask him out, dude?”  
“I mean… I have no idea about his feelings towards me, and you know I hate being rejected… it makes me all emo and I’m not about that life.”  
“You are a blind idiot, you know that?”  
“I didn’t ask to be insulted.” Lucas glared at Mark.  
“You’re dense. Soon enough you will understand.” Mark laughed, leaving to join the other members outside.

When Doyoung heard the door close he stretched a little, feeling Lucas jump from his sudden movement.  
He giggled a little.  
“How long have you been awake?”  
“I just woke up” Doyoung smiled at Lucas, trying his hardest to not let on that he knows. “The house is really quiet. Where is everyone?”  
“They left to go see a movie. You were asleep and I didn’t want to disturb you.”  
“Well, since it’s just us, what do you want to do?”  
“I have no idea. What about you?”  
Doyoung got off the couch holding his hand out to Lucas for him to take it, lacing their fingers when he awkwardly took it.  
“I have an idea.” Doyoung smirked at Lucas.

Lucas didn’t have a good feeling about this, but he followed Doyoung into his room.  
“Go sit on my bed... I need to go grab something first.”  
“I do not trust you.”  
“I know.” Doyoung smiled his signature-eye-smile at Lucas, making his heart swell.

Doyoung walked out of his room and to the kitchen, grabbing the bottles of soju he had hidden away, as well as two shot glasses.

Lucas could hear glass clinking as the sound of footsteps got closer.  
He knew this was going to end well…  
He refused to look to the door laying on his back closing his eyes.

Doyoung opened his door and saw Lucas laying on the bed; eyes shut.  
“You better not be asleep on me, asshole.”  
“Hey I am not an asshole, you bitch.” Lucas opened an eye.  
It was then that Lucas saw the bottles in Doyoung’s hands. “What are you holding?”  
“Soju.”  
“How in the hell do you have that, and how has it not been drunk already.”  
“I hid it, now are you going to be a pussy or are you going to drink with me.”  
“Really? You know I can drink you under the table.”  
“No you can’t.”  
“Yeah I can.”  
“Prove it.”  
“Fine, bring the drinks here.” Lucas gave in, he was going to regret this in the morning.

Doyoung skipped over to Lucas on the bed, putting the items down on the bedside table, sitting down on the bed before opening one of the bottles and pouring two shots.

“Come here and get your shot.”  
Lucas decided to be a little brave and sit behind Doyoung arms wrapping around his midsection with his legs on either side of Doyoung, opening his hand for the shot glass.

Doyoung handed it to him gently.  
“Now shot it.”  
“If I have a hangover tomorrow l, I will be seeking you out for your death.”  
“You adore me too much to kill me.”  
“Are you sure about that?” Lucas said as he rested his head on Doyoung’s shoulder.  
“Yeah I am, now take your damn shot.” Doyoung turned his head to watch Lucas.  
Lucas downed his shot, Doyoung watching Lucas’s adam's apple as he swallowed the harsh liquid before the glass was shoved back into his hand.  
“Your turn.”  
Doyoung without hesitation downed his own shot. Lucas moved to sit next to him, missing the pout that formed on his friend’s face for a split second.  
Doyoung handed the refilled shot back to Lucas.  
This time, the two of them murmured ‘cheers’ and clinked glasses before taking the shot.

“Do you want to play a game?” Doyoung smiled.  
He had this planned, he was going to dare Lucas to kiss him, the alcohol in his system would make him think less about his actions.  
“Yeah, sure. What game though?”  
“How about truth or dare?”  
“Sure, you go first though...” Lucas poked out his tongue at his hyung.  
“Augh, fine, truth or dare.”  
Doyoung knew the first few rounds would be played safe with truths, until the alcohol really took affect.  
“Hmm truth.” Lucas responded.  
“Okay well, does your cold heart of yours have a crush?” Doyoung was laughing by the end of it at Lucas’s face. His plan at playing clueless to what happened earlier seemed to be working.  
“I am not cold hearted, thank you… and yes I do, asshole. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“When was the last time you masturbated?”  
“Really, Lucas?”  
“That’s what you get for saying that I have a cold heart. Now answer the question.”  
“Augh, well if I’m being real honest just before I came and asked you to watch T.V with me.”  
“Ok, gross.”  
“Hey, you asked. Next round of shots.” Doyoung beamed.  
“Are we really doing shots every time we get back to you asking me a question?”  
“Yep” Doyoung said as he poured the third round of shots.  
“Okay, well, I can see you’re going to be drunk real quick.”  
“Fucking game on.” He handed Lucas his shot. “Truth or dare?”  
“Hmm.. Truth.” Lucas coughed as the shot went down the wrong way.  
“Okay since you went with a sexual question, how about 'what are 3 of your kinks’.”  
“Well that’s easy; Choking someone, leaving hickies, and restraining someone.” Lucas winked.  
“Well I didn’t know we had Mr.Grey living with us.” Doyoung and Lucas burst into laughter.

“Truth or dare Doyoungie?”  
“Truth.”  
“Do your shot, hyung~”  
“Augh fine.” Doyoung took his shot, his head feeling a little lighter than it was earlier, already getting tipsy. “Happy?”  
“Yep. Out of all the members, who do you think has the biggest dick?”  
“Lucas, omg!”  
“What? We’re both gay here...”  
“Omg, I hate you. Let no one find out about this!”  
“Promise.”  
“Okay, honestly I think either you or Johnny.”  
“Well I wasn’t expecting that...” Lucas blinked.

As Doyoung turned to pour them another shot, Lucas had pulled his legs onto the bed and sat cross-legged, facing Doyoung.  
“Here, take your shot.”  
“Thanks, hyungie~”  
“Don’t act cute with me… now, truth or dare?”  
“Mmm… Let’s go truth.”  
“Okay when was your first kiss?”  
“Wel-”  
“Take. Your. Shot.”  
“God! Yes, sir.” Lucas downed his shot, now starting to feel the effect of the alcohol.  
It was all starting to hit him at once, he could feel himself getting real tipsy real quick.

“Well I uh… haven’t had my first kiss yet.”  
“Lucas, omg, you’re 21 and you haven’t even had your first kiss?!” Doyoung was pissing himself laughing.  
“Hey, fuck you.” Lucas pouted.  
“Omg, I can’t actually believe this, you’re 21 and haven’t even kissed anyone of course only you could live your life like that.”  
“If you don’t shut up…” Lucas didn’t really want to finish the sentence, knowing what his brain was going to make him say.  
“You’ll what, Lucas?”  
“You know I can easily beat you in a fight.”  
Doyoung chuckled, “That doesn’t help that you still haven’t had your first kiss...”

Doyoung just wouldn’t stop laughing at Lucas. He found this too funny.  
Lucas, on the other hand, was planning a way to stop Doyoung.  
He didn’t know if this would work but he thought why not give it a shot.  
Lucas grabbed Doyoung by the collar of his shirt, and pressed his lips against his, staying there for a few seconds before breaking away.  
He turned away from him and lay down on the bed to stop his head from spinning.  
Doyoung sat there in shock, not expecting that reaction.

Doyoung moved from his spot in his bed and went to lay down next to Lucas.  
“Lucas?” Doyoung questioned, but he got nothing in response.  
“Lucas, don't ignore me...” Again he got nothing back from the younger male.  
Doyoung did what he would usually do if Lucas was ignoring him. Sit on him.  
“Lucas, look at me.”  
Lucas opened his eyes, looking right into Doyoung’s eyes.  
“Kiss me again...”

 

Without any hesitation Lucas flipped the two of them so he was on top, Doyoung squealing at the motion. Lucas leaned on his elbows, his face centimeters from Doyoung’s.  
“Say it again...” Lucas whispered, glancing down to his lips.  
“Kiss me.”  
Lucas leaned in the rest of the way and connected their lips again.  
He didn’t pull away this time, letting himself enjoy the feeling of Doyoung’s lips on his. He felt electricity running through his body.

Doyoung hung his arms over Lucas’s broad shoulders, trying to bring him as close as possible, not wanting any space between them.  
He had been dreaming about this day for a very long time.

Lucas started to pull away from the kiss, but before he could, he bit down on Doyoung’s bottom lip, making his hyung whine at the contact. The two boys were staring at each other as they caught their breaths, their kissing lasted longer than they thought.

Lucas let his whole body rest on Doyoung’s as he nuzzled into his neck, the alcohol starting to take control of his actions.  
He started leaving light kisses up Doyoung’s jaw, starting from his chin. As he got to his ear, he started to nibble on the ear lobe, a mewl coming from his hyung. Lucas needed to hear him make that noise again, he continued his attack down to Doyoung’s neck leaving open-mouthed kisses.

Doyoung let out a long whine when Lucas kissed his sweet spot. Lucas bit down on the spot, sucking on the skin, enjoying the noises that were coming from the older male underneath him. The harder he sucked on the skin, the louder the moans would get.  
It was music to his ears.  
“Lucas… please…” Doyoung whined.  
Lucas pulled away from his neck with a pop, enjoying the way the skin had already started to turn purple.  
“Yes?”  
“Want more.”  
Lucas moved his face back to so he could look Doyoung in the eyes. Doyoung’s arms wrapped around Lucas’s neck to pull him down for a kiss, but Lucas grabbed his wrists first, pinning them above his head.  
“Don’t move your arms... I don’t want to have to get the handcuffs from my room.”  
“But Lucas~”  
“No buts or I’ll stop completely.”  
Doyoung nodded his head, not trusting himself to abide by Lucas’s rules.  
Lucas pulled up Doyoung’s shirt  
“Move your arms so I can take your shirt off.”  
Doyoung did as he was told. He watched as Lucas gently took his shirt off, before he dropped his arms back above his head.  
“Good boy.”  
Lucas went in to kiss Doyoung, not leaving his lips on his for very long before he left a trails of kisses down his neck and biting the mark he made earlier, hear a yelp of pain come from his hyung. Lucas smiled against his skin before continuing his kiss trail down to Doyoung’s chest.

He kissed in between Doyoung’s pecs before making his way to his nipples. Lucas sucked on his left nipple while he hand stimulated the right one, twisting the little nub in his fingers and pulling on it slightly while he bit down on his left nipple.  
The moan that came out of Doyoung’s mouth was so damn erotic. This is what Lucas thought he would sound like; a whiny baby boy.

Lucas pulled off Doyoung’s nipple and started kissing further down his body, along his toned stomach all the way down to the edge of his waistband. Lucas looked up at Doyoung asking for permission. Doyoung nodded his head and Lucas wasted no time in getting his shorts off, his hand palming Doyoung who was half-hard already.  
Lucas leant down and kissed Doyoung through the material of his boxers.  
“Lucas, please stop teasing, I can’t take it.”  
“I’m sorry what was that? Are you telling me what to do?” Lucas’s voice went a little deeper.  
“I didn’t mean to, Lucas.” Doyoung moaned.  
Lucas came back up to face Doyoung, his hand going to the front of his neck.  
“You don’t get to tell me when to stop. Do you understand, baby boy?”  
“Yes, Lucas.” Doyoung croaked out, with the hold that Lucas had on his throat.  
“Good boy.”

Lucas hopped off the bed for a second, stripping out of his shirt and pants, staying in just his boxers.  
Lucas made his way back over to Doyoung, leaning down to kiss him as he grinded down lightly on Doyoung. When Doyoung moaned at the contact, Lucas slipped his tongue into his mouth, enjoying Doyoung’s soft little gasp in reply.

As the two boys kissed, Lucas would grind down every now and then, eliciting a moan or two from Doyoung. Lucas had enough of the teasing, he wanted Doyoung and he wanted him now.  
“Do you have lube, baby?”  
Doyoung gave Lucas a look “Really?”  
“Hey, I might be a kinky kind of person but I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Yeah… second draw.”  
As Lucas opened the draw to get the lube out, he saw a few toys that Doyoung had.  
“I see I’m not the only kinky person.”  
“Hey, I have needs. I’m sure you do too.” Doyoung hid his face, a little embarrassed.  
Lucas grabbed the lube and brought it over to the bed.  
“Baby, you have nothing to be ashamed of, now strip for me, yeah?”  
Doyoung did as he was told and stripped out of his boxers, Lucas following suite.  
As Lucas was about to put the lube on his fingers, Doyoung reached up and stopped him.  
“I… uh don’t need prep, I should still be stretched from earlier.” Doyoung said, not wanting to look Lucas in the eyes.  
His confidence returned in a rush as Lucas groaned in reply, realising what he meant.  
“You really know how to drive me crazy, don’t you? Are you sure?”  
“Yeah”  
Lucas popped the lid off the lube and squirted some into his hand as he rubbed it on his dick, moaning at the feeling of his hand on himself. Doyoung bought his knees up so that Lucas could get into position.

 

Lucas shuffled up to Doyoung, moving himself into position.  
“You sure you want this?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure.”  
That was all Lucas needed to hear before he slowly started to push in until he bottomed out.  
Lucas stilled, not wanting to move until Doyoung was ready.  
“You can move now.”  
Lucas’s thrusts started slow at first, hearing Doyoung sigh in pleasure. He didn't want to finish too quickly.  
“You can touch now, baby.” Lucas murmured.  
That was all it took before Doyoung’s hands were on Lucas. One around his neck the other on his bicep.  
“Fuck. Lucas, please… faster, need more.”  
Lucas did exactly that, picking up his pace, a groan escaping his lips.  
“Fuck, Doyoung, you feel so fucking good. So tight for me.”

Lucas was enjoying this, but he tell he wouldn’t last as long with the alcohol he had. He pulled out, enjoying the whine of complaint that came from Doyoung.  
“Get on all fours for me, baby.”  
Doyoung quickly got on all fours wiggling his butt in the air, moaning loudly when Lucas slapped his ass.  
“Don’t get impatient with me.”  
Without warning Lucas just slammed into Doyoung, hitting his G-spot.  
“FUCK!” Doyoung screamed.  
“That’s it, baby, let the world know how good I can make you feel.”

Lucas’s pace was fast and hard, and every now and then he would smack Doyoung on the ass.  
“Lu-Lucas I’m close, so fucking close, please let me cum.” Doyoung pleaded.  
“Not yet, baby.”  
“Can’t hold off much longer...”  
Lucas ran his hands through Doyoung’s hair before pulling it, and grabbing around his waist and pulling him up into a kneeling position.  
His rhythm picked up even more, now going at an animalistic pace. Lucas’ arm held him up straight, his other hand sliding around Doyoung’s neck, choking him slightly.  
“You’re going to be a good boy and cum when I tell you to cum, okay?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
That was it Lucas lost all control, he was fucking Doyoung like he would never get the chance again.  
“LUCAS, FUCK!” Doyoung screamed, he was so close but he had to hold off, had to be good for Lucas.  
“I’m close, baby.”  
Lucas’s hand that was around Doyoung’s neck, moved down his body and wrapped around his dick, jerking Doyoung off in time with his thrusts.  
Doyoung couldn’t take it anymore and came into Lucas’s hand and all over his stomach hmmm, breathy whines coming from his mouth.  
Lucas wasn’t far behind, with a few more thrust he was releasing in Doyoung, thrusting through his orgasm.  
As they came down from their high, Lucas softly kissed Doyoung's back before pulling out.

Lucas lifted Doyoung up so he could have his head on his pillows, before getting up from the bed.  
“Where are you going?” Doyoung questioned, unable to hide the slight sadness in his tone.  
“Relax baby, I’m coming back. I’m just going to get a wet towel, okay?”  
“Okay.”

And that’s exactly what he did, he wet two towels with warm water from Doyoung’s bathroom then walked back into the bedroom and over to Doyoung. He started to clean him up; starting with wiping down his stomach and wiping around his ass, being as gentle as possible before tossing it somewhere in the room.  
He then went up to his face and wiped his face down with the other towel, smiling at how cute Doyoung was being.  
Lucas quickly wiped himself off and threw that towel too, before stepping to pick up their pants and help Doyoung get back into his.  
The two of them jumped back into bed and got under the covers.  
“Lucas?”  
“Yes, Doyoungie?” Lucas could sense his hesitation so decided to just added, “I’m taking you on a date tomorrow, stop stressing. I’m not going to up and leave. Now come here and cuddle me to sleep.”  
That was all Doyoung needed to hear before he was rolling into Lucas’s arms and the two fell asleep.

~~~  
Mark had come back from the movie early as he wasn’t feeling well. He checked the living room to see if the pair was still there but they weren’t.  
He checked Lucas’s room and they weren’t there either.  
He decided to check Doyoung’s room before he’d text them and found them cuddled up in the bed.

Mark got out his phone and took a photo to send to the group chat. Lucas had finally gotten the boy of his dreams that he had been chasing for years.


End file.
